Um simples cair de Caneta
by Dmi.gb
Summary: Como o simples cair de uma caneta pode mudar a vida de duas pessoas que estudam em um colégio enorme, cheio de prédios, cheios de corredores, cheios de mais e mais alunos, de diversas idades?FIC SLASH. CONTÉUDO PARA PESSOAS MADURAS.


* * *

17/08/05 08h21min A.M. 

Como o simples cair de uma caneta pode mudar a vida de duas pessoas que estudam em um colégio enorme, cheio de prédios, cheios de corredores, cheios de mais e mais alunos, de diversas idades?

Bem quando você a derruba em um corredor, quase deserto fora você e a pessoa perfeita que a pegou, muda, e muito.

Quando um garoto é incrivelmente amável?

Quando seus cabelos ruivos são lindos como o derramar de um vinho no copo das festas de inverno, quando seus olhos são amêndoas que você come no verão no quintal de casa, quando as sardas dele te lembram o doce de amendoim que come durante o outono, quando se ele é alto quanto as arvores que se sobem durante a primavera, desde quando não importa se o rosto dele é amarelado, porque seja de quer for, aquele sorriso é o sorriso mais bonito de todos, de todas as estações, um garoto é.

Quando se apaixona por ele em um simples ajoelhar e levantar?

Quando se ele é sutil e você não esperava isso dele, é.

Como aconteceu?

Blue Castle School – 8:00

Eu acordei atrasado, me arrumei desajeitado, e ia para sala todo desajeitado, com a maldita caneta preta caí no meio do corredor, eu olhei para trás, e lá estava ele, agachado pegando a caneta, ele levanta-se e me devolve.

-Sua caneta, garoto. – disse ele.

-Eu... Eu... Obrigado... Você é do terceiro? – perguntei.

-é... Terceiro ano do ensino técnico de informática turma Três D.

-Humm... Você parece legal, tem namorada?

-Não gosto de mulher. – foi um baque, tudo bem, eu sabia que havia garotos da minha idade que já eram gays, mas que assumissem, assim? Na lata?

- ahn... Tem namorado então?- perguntei confuso.

-Não, você é hetero, quer dizer... Gosta de meninas, não?- perguntou o ruivo.

-Provavelmente, sim.

-Porque provavelmente?

-Sou... Boca virgem. Nunca me atrai por ninguém...

-Boca Virgem no terceiro ano?

Eu levantei meu dedo indicador, indicando que era do primeiro.

-Ah, você é do primeiro?

-Primeiro do ensino técnico de turismo turma Cinco B.

-Ahhhh... Mas então... Pelo menos se exercitar, você se exercita, não é?

-você diz... Mastur...

-Isso...

-Isso sim...

-legal...

-Vamos pro meu quarto? Já perdi a aula mesmo...

-você que sabe...

E fomos.

-Como você descobriu que era...

-Um cara pediu pra namorar comigo. No inicio estranhei... Mas hoje... - deu ombros.

Eu liguei o computador.

-quer que eu te mostre um site?

-Ahn... Pode ser...

Ele esperou o computador se iniciar e digitou o endereço de um flog, quando notei, eram fotos de beijos, beijos de garotos, garotos beijando garotos, eu tomei um susto, eu não sentia nojo, até achei... Bonito...

-E ai?

-Eu... Eu...

-Sabia que não ia gostar... - ela já ia fechar a janela

-Não... Eu gostei.

Ele se virou para mim.

-Gostou?

-Eu... Sim...

Ele veio até mim, se ajoelhou em minha frente, eu sentado à cama, ficamos da mesma altura.

-posso?

Eu respondi com um carinho na bochecha dele, ele soltou os cabelos, que bateram em seus ombros, cabelos ruivos e lindos, eu olhei os olhos verdes dele.

-certeza?

Eu sorri e para acabar com a espera, me inclinei, e colei meus lábios aos lábios rosados dele, ele abraçou meu rosto, eu senti sua língua entrar na minha boca, foi lindo, ele fora tão doce comigo, tão educado, com tão cuidado.

Ele terminou o beijou com um selinho e beijou minha testa, eu o abracei.

-e agora?

-Agora nós conhecemos mais... E se acontecer, nos amamos...

Ele me abraçou forte.

O sinal tocou.

-Eu tenho aula

Ele saiu correndo e eu, vim aqui, e escrevi isto.

Eu não sei se o verei novamente nesse colégio enorme.

Não sei se ele vai gostar de mim.

Mas uma coisa é fato, já me sinto completo por saber que ele sentiu algo por mim, ou talvez, ainda sinta.

* * *

Eu gostei. 

porque?

ficou simples, bonito e totalmente fluffy.

Copyright© meu!

Eu quero fazer Continuação, Mas não dá, ninguém lê.

Só faço se receber review animadoras. T.T


End file.
